1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for collecting engine fluids which drip from various parts of an engine and, more particularly, to a catch bag formed of a flexible, liquid impervious material adapted for installation below an engine and including side walls which extend upwardly from a bottom of the catch bag along the sides and front of the engine, and a bladder for collecting the engine fluids which drip into the catch bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
The loss of engine fluids such as oil, grease, hydraulic fluid and water, which drip from various parts of an engine, is a well-known and commonly encountered problem. Typically, engine fluids leak from hose connections and locations where there are gaskets or seals, including the flywheel seal, the crank case transmission seal, and the differential. In other instances, leaks develop as a result of wear and corrosion of engine parts. This is especially common on boats, and particularly with inboard engines which are subjected to exposure to salt water and other corrosive elements. Because most inboard engines sit just above the bottom of the bilge, it is not uncommon for the lower portion of the engine to be exposed to sea water in the bilge. Over time, the oil pan on the bottom of the engine may rust through, resulting in a loss of all of the engine's oil which spills into the bilge of the vessel.
The loss of engine fluids from boat engines is particularly problematic due to environmental laws and Coast Guard restrictions which prohibit overboard discharge of fluids containing hazardous materials or contaminants. As occurs on most boats, sea water and/or fresh water normally accumulates in the bilge and is subsequently pumped overboard to reduce weight and to promote stability of the vessel. Some boats may take on water through leaky seals or cracks in the hull, requiring routine discharge, by operation of a bilge pump with a float switch, in order to prevent the vessel from taking on too much water which may eventually sink the boat. However, if engine fluids drip into the bilge water as a result of engine wear, deterioration of gaskets and seals, or normal operation of lubricated moving parts, then it may be unlawful to thereafter pump the bilge water overboard and into the surrounding sea.
In the past, others have proposed use of absorbent drip pads for placement below an engine in order to absorb oil, grease, hydraulic fluids and the like which drip from the engine. These absorbent drip pads have been primarily designed for use in connection with automobile engines, wherein the absorbent drip pad is placed on the ground surface (e.g., on the garage floor) below the vehicle's engine so that fluids which drip from the engine while the vehicle is parked become absorbed into the drip pad. Examples of oil drip pads of this nature are shown in the U.S. patents to Fay, U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,995; Tribuzi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,652; and Garnatz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,537. While the various absorbent pads disclosed in these patents may be suitable for their intended use, they are not adequate for use on motor vessels. Specifically, use of such absorbent pads in the bilge of a motor vessel would cause the pads to become saturated with water which normally collects in the bilge, thus significantly limiting the oil absorbing capacity. Further, removal of an oil absorbent pad from the bilge would present significant problems, especially if saturated with water, due to the excessive weight of the pad. This may result in the pad tearing when attempting to remove it from the confined space below the engine in order to replace the pad. Further, the used absorbent pad, saturated with oil and other contaminants, must be disposed of in accordance with EPA guidelines as well as municipal, state and federal laws. Due to its relatively large size and difficulty in handling, disposal of oil absorbent pads can be considerably costly. Furthermore, absorbent pads are not capable of handling large quantities of fluids. This presents a problem in the instance the engine loses its oil, such as may result if the oil pan rusts through as described above. Typically, a large diesel engine may contain at least 12 gallons of oil. Absorbent pads of the type disclosed in the above patents are unable to recover such large volumes of fluid.
The patent to Mason, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,900, discloses a vehicle fluid catcher which has side walls and bendable top portions. The fluid catcher in Mason is designed to be secured to the under side of an automobile, using springs, so that the fluid catcher is positioned below the engine. The Mason fluid catcher would not be suitable for use on a vessel due to the sloped side walls which would are not adequate to contain fluid within the catcher as the vessel pitches and rolls in rough seas. Further, the Mason fluid catcher relies on absorbent pads to contain the fluid. As described above, absorbent pads of this nature are not sufficient to contain large volumes of fluid. Furthermore, use of absorbent pads severely limits the ability to retrieve the oil, thereby requiring disposal of the entire fluid catching device.